Athletes training for a competition usually enlist the assistance of a coach to help them prepare for an upcoming competition, or to enhance their personal fitness. Often, the athlete becomes attached to a particular coach, but then has to move to a different city for any number of reasons. This can disrupt the athlete's training, leading to a loss of fitness, and a loss of personal time in trying to find a replacement coach in the new area in which the athlete finds themselves. The present invention in one or more preferred embodiments seeks to provide an athlete with the ability to maintain their current relationship with a preferred coach regardless of their physical location.